Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Heroes through Time
by Rinku Sama
Summary: Pretty much Ocarina of time with a few ocs in it Rated T for some language and semi graphic detail


Prologue: The Civil War of Hyrule

_(ps. "This means a different language unless otherwise told")_

_("_**this means when a deity is speaking")**

("This is normal speech")

(_This is a flash back )_

_The field was storming, the sound of explosions and the clashes of metal echoed. Somewhere away from the chaos were four people, two men and two female, one of the men had gold hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair and crimson eyes. One of the females had blonde hair and green eyes, the other female had deep red hair and gold eyes. "Kitai" the blonde man spoke "Go with Suna and take the kids to the great deku tree in the woods, plead to him that he will protect them" The women known as Katai nodded with tears in her eyes. "Hey Isamu hurry up! I can't hold the damn soldiers much longer" The man with the black hair barked at the blonde haired man, known as Isamu. "Kitai, get on the horse and go now!" Isamu barked. Kitai jumped on the horse shouting slightly to get the horse moving. "I hope their alright..." Kitai spoke, her voice filled with worry. "Don't worry I'm sure they will survive" The red haired women Known as Suna, comforted. 'I hope' Suna thought._

_ (With Isamu and Kakusu)_

_ "Isamu, it's been nice knowing you" Kakusu said, being back to back with Isamu. "Nice knowing you too…Hey Kakusu I have an idea that might let us pull through this." Isamu spoke, with a bit of hope in his voice. "Oh? What is it Isamu?" Kakusu replied. "How about using Din's explosion?" Isamu suggested. "Din's explosion, are you insane? It could defeat them, but it does cost a serious amount of energy to pull off…We will be weak and be easy pickings for any enemies you know." Kakusu informed. "Well it's our only bet" Isamu snapped. "Alright let's hope this works". "Din, __voi__teidän__valta__tuhota__vihollisia__, __JA__ johtaa __meidät__ voittoon!*" _The two warriors roared, their voices sounding like thunder. Suddenly a sphere of fire exploded from the two, melting the enemy soldiers' armor and burning their flesh black. The whole area was left burnt and charred. "Heh….Isamu…..better hope we won't get killed" Kakusu spoke weakly to his friend before the two blacked out, collapsing on the floor. Fortunately for them a fellow ally soldier was walking by. "Oh my Din what the hell happened here? Everything is burned…Isamu? Kakusu? Is that you? Isamu? Kakusu? Speak up? …Isamu? ... Kakusu? Get your asses up!" the soldier barked before realizing the two blacked out. "I need help! Isamu and Kakusu blacked out! I need a medic!" the soldier yelled to his troupe.

(With Kitai and Suna)

Kitai and Suna were riding through the woods with their horses. "Suna watch out!" Kitai shouted as a wolfo bit at Suna's horse. "Ah chi" Suna yelled kicking off the wolfo and shooting it in the heart with a arrow. "We need to hurry!" Suna barked, urging her horse to go faster. "I think I see The Great Deku Tree!" Kitai spoke, hope filling her voice as she came closer to the Deku tree. Then a whizzing sound came by and a arrow pierced through both of the horses' hind legs. Kitai and Suna clung onto their children and rolled to their feet. "Suna take Rinku to the Deku tree, Now." Suna spoke, her voice cold and almost robotic. Kitai nodded and took the baby from Suna's arms. Suna pulled out her two sabers "Come out of there and face me coward!" Suna challenged whoever or whatever was hiding "My, My, Look who has betrayed king Ganondorf?" a sly feminine voice echoed in the woods. "Ganondorf, our king? _ mentira_!**" Suna sneered. "Where are the children, Suna?" the voice asked. "Never going to tell you, bitch!" Suna replied. "Oh well, I guess I have to beat it out of you." The voice spoke again.

A women came from out of a tree, her hair was red, her eyes gold, her skin was brown, she was wearing puffy white pants with a simple black top. "You ready to die Suna?" The women asked. "Well someone is going to die, and it won't be me." Suna replied. Suddenly the women rushed towards Suna with a saber of her own, Suna kept her ground and slashed the women with her saber. The women let out a scream of pain before attempting to slice Suna. Which Suna dodged with a back flip. "What was that about beating the information out of me?" Suna sneered rushing in and round housing the women once she landed. The women coughed up a bit of blood as she doubled over. "Ha ha….HA ha…" The women began laughing. "Got you!" The women spoke, grabbing Suna's leg and throwing her to the ground. Suna used the added momentum of the throw to roll backwards so she could stand again. Rushing in at a insane speed Suna sliced up with her sabers, following up with a knee to the ribs. The woman coughed up more blood and was lying on the ground, bleeding from her stomach. "Spare…me…" she said in a weak voice. "I won't kill you, but I am not sure if the wolfos will think the same. Crawl back to Ganondorf and tell him he won't ever find the children" Suna said, walking towards the Great Deku tree as the other women blacked out.

(With the great deku tree)

"**Why is thou in my forest?" **The deku tree spoke to Suna and Kitai. "Protect our children from Ganondorf, please!" Suna begged. **"Only on one condition, you allow the children to stay in the woods until their destinies are fulfilled…." **The deku tree said. "Destinies? What destinies?" Kitai asked. **"These children are a part of the goddesses' prophecy" **The deku tree answered. "Fine, but can you do us a favor and raise them as your own? I don't want you to tell them their parents aren't around…" Suna asked. **"I will fulfill that favor" **The deku tree answered. **"Now, go back to your husbands before the kokiri awake" ** The deku tree ordered. "Okay" Kitai replied, relived that the children were going to be saved and disheartened that she couldn't be able to see them.

D.A: Aaaand that's the end of the prologue

Suna: So when will we come back in?

D.A: I don't know

Kitai: So we may not be able to see our kids! D:

D.A: Calm down girl, geez.

*= Okay hylian font isn't working. So I replaced it with finnish

**= I replaced the gerudo font with Portuguese since it didn't work


End file.
